The blood supply to brains of carnivores will be completed and submitted for publication. This will include additional discussion of the rete mirabile caroticum and is a part of the phylogenetic study. Time permitting, the blood supply to brains of monkeys will be started. The extrinsic and intrinsic venous drainage of the human brainstem will be continued. The deep venous drainage of the human cerebral cortex will be initiated.